CRUSADER TETRA page4
Page 3 walkthrough GALE VILLAGE 'When you return outside you will now notice a boat is by the shore. Get on it to go to '''Gale Village. '''When you get to town there will be 3 buildings for upgrading some of your equipment. To upgrade equipment costs you XP in exchange. So make sure you are prepared to risk spending XP. One of the buildings should have a seer inside. Speak with him to gain access to the '''sacred alter. '''Once you either upgraded equipment or ready leave the village and go to the cave west of the village. ' SACRED ALTER Inside you will notice that the ground is above the sky.And the enemies here are Ava knights, Copper, and Albatross. '''Ava knights are just like celtic guardians but way stronger. Copper is a stronger version of medalias. And Albatross is a golden powered up version of bloodhawk. Once you make your way to the southern west exit you will reach '''Avian. AVIAN PALACE '''When you reach '''Avian you will see a tall blue castle. Enter it to begin the search for the last gemstone. Inside is nothing but ava knights so be on guard and fight as few as possible. Even at max level( LV.50) they can be a big threat. So limit the XP farming untill later. 'When you get to section 2 things get tricky. When you walk south you'll come across a dead end. But really there's 2 paths that are invisible. *'PATH 1: 'This path resides to the right of the dead end.And when you follow it, it goes to the exit but its blocked by a wall. *'PATH 2: 'To reach the second path go south of the dead end. Half way down the path go south to reveal a switch. The switch will get rid of the walls blocking path 1. Also if you continue to walk to the far east you will see a medal. ' SECRET 5 '''To open the secret door you need to step on the correct switches. There are 6 switches in the room. And to open the door step on switches: 1...6...4...2 then the door will open. Inside this chamber is the ultimate sword, the Alundhralum blade'. But to get it you need to have the power of the "beginning" and "end" to harness the swords power to bane evil. ' SECRET 6 ''' '''You will need to find the jewel of "end." To do so go to '''Corona Village and with the dragon armor you can walk across the lava towards a cave. Inside will be the Alpha jewel. '''Which you can now use to get the '''Aludhralum blade. '''Now you'll arrive at section 3 of the palace. There's 3 rooms to choose from now. The room to the south leads to a save area. The door to the left leads to a secret room blocked by a code. And the room to the right ajar from the secret room is the path to the boss. Inside the '''Avian sanctum you will see Geiger once more and then you will fight the goddess Athena. BOSS: ATHENA 'Athena is a little tricky due to she can '''blind-PAR '''easily and has ''shadow-slash, and twister. ''Twister always does 90 damage, unless you defend then it does half of 90 always(''for defending). And the infamous shadow-slash that cuts your total HP in half. Immediately use the ATKdice then stratigize with '''defend-casting. '''The magic you want to use is '''wateryo. '''Only because it can slow enemies stamina. You'll need it because Athena is fast. Slowing her down gives you the advantage. And when using '''wateryo '''while '''defend-casting you'll be less effected by nelvoid and it's effects. For if nelvoid ''succeeds while you are '''defend-casting '''will be stopped but in defense mode making you less vulnerable. And you'll be able to attack back while '''defend-casting' but only until you are hit. Because then you will revert back to ATK mode. Heal when necessary then attack when Athena is slowed down with'' earthspire and any other magic. When you seal the victory go get the gemstone. And you will receive the '''raiketsu '''magic. '''Raiketsu' is aero/thunder type and it has a 30% chance of paralyzing enemies. Once that's complete step towards the pentagram(yellow) to transport outside the Avian palace. 'Your goal now is to find the light magic that will seal Geiger without killing him(''because Tetra is his mother from the future and she wishes not to kill her only son nor disorientate the timeline). ''' CHAPTER 4: AVIAN KINGDOM END CHAPTER 5: FINAL FIGHT IN LIMBO First off you'll want to find Limbo because its your final destination. To reach Limbo you need to go back to section 2 of the Flare desert. In that section go back to where the path of quicksand is.You need to be at least LV.40+ to survive the trip. Follow the quicksand path in a long L-shape to an oasis to heal at, and a nether portal to Limbo. LIMBO '''Everything around you will be in black and white. The overworld is similar to '''Gaia isle but with more sand and has lava. Geigers castle is directly on the east coast but you can't reach it without the sacred sealing magic. When ready enter the castle of the universes last determined hope, Geigers Castle. SECRET 7 '''Go to the south of '''Limbo '''and you should see a building. Enter it to find yourself inside the '''Sacred tome. This palace is the central power for praising the avatar(there are 4 Tetra statues in the corners of the tome), the Alpha and Omega. If you gotten the Alpha jewel then the chest is free to open. If not go back to CHAPTER 4 to see how to get the Alpha jewel. 'Only with both jewels you'll be able to open the chest and enter the '''Sacred tome. '''Inside the chest is the almighty powerful '''Ivaldi '''magic. This magic not only bane evil a heart of holy virtue it is the most powerful magic in the game. ' Geigers Castle There's not that much to this castle other than to walk to you find the door at the end of the room. Inside the castle you will encounter skull knights and Copy glass. '''Copy glass is a lot different from mirroroa but similar.Copy glass has a higher chance of changing into your mirrored self. And Your portrayed shadow can also use ''nelvoid. ''To avoid problems use '''raiketsu. '''If lucky you can paralyze it so it can't attack. Copy glass has even greater DEF so attack with all your might.If it transforms Paralyze it and or slow it with '''wateryo then use ivaldi. 'Since it's so powerful it will pierce. At the end of the hall go through the door to enter the final room. It's dark, full of stars and Geiger stands before you. Another cutscene will trigger, then its off to the final battle. ' FINAL BATTLE : LORD GEIGER COUNTER '''This final battle is very difficult so strategize carefully. Geiger has in his arsenal ''Nefalgar, Fimbulvar, Curse, Voivod and the same mirror move from previously. ''Nefalgar has a chance of stopping your stamina, and halving your DEF on contact to do more damage. Fimbulvar halfves your magic stat for a few turns. Voivod always does 90 damage and may blind you. Curse is your worst nightmare. Once its used you have a limited amount of time to live before you automatically die. With this in mind Geiger is no joke this time and he can wipe you out easily if not careful. Start off by using your ATKdice to raise your stats. Then use '''raiketsu. If you succeed in paralyzing him then use wateryo '''while hes paralyzed to lower his stamina speed. Then barrage him using '''ivaldi. '''If he halfs your magic having the '''Alundhralum blade would be handy because its light-type and utilizes your ATK and not magic. Continue the assault of PAR-slowing him then using any light type weapon/magic necessary. If he curses you your as good as dead. Geiger has too much HP and his DEF is actually higher so being cursed ensures your defeat. *When you finally accomplish defeating him you'll get the last cutscene. Which involves Tetra sealing Geigers magic and sending her son back to his time period. Then you'll see a happy ending......no spoilers. and... CONGRATULATIONS YOU'VE FINISHED CRUSADER TETRA !! ' CHAPTER 5: FINAL FIGHT IN LIMBO END ' 'Page 1 walkthrough Page 2 walkthrough Page 3 walkthrough 'Page 5 walkthrough